Tenshi To Akuma
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Numa época em que o fim da Humanidade parece perto, Algures no céu os anjos reunem-se para decidir o caminho da guerra que se acerca. Guerra entre anjos e demónios. A guerra pela Humanidade.


_Essa fic foi feita em conjunto entre eu e a Hatake Hitomi, por isso é usado o Português do brasil e o de Portugal._

†

_Numa época em que o fim da Humanidade parece perto, _

_Algures no céu os anjos reunem-se para decidir o caminho da guerra que se acerca. _

_Guerra entre anjos e demónios. _

_A guerra pela Humanidade._

†

Não há lugar mais iluminado que o céu. A luz emanada pelos anjos e arcanjos, almas de luz branca e dourada com algum tipo de forma ilumina todo o lugar. Aproximam-se do lugar mais alto do céu. O momento é importante. Não são todos os dias que Deus aparece aos soldados celestiais. Mas o que se aproxima é sério e precisa ser resolvido.

Mesmo assim, nem todos os soldados iriam participar na reunião. Só os mais poderosos. Aqueles que, em tantas outras vezes, combateram o mal que reside no submundo. As almas más e negras do inferno. De tantos soldados, um arcanjo segue à frente. O arcanjo mais poderoso, cujo nome é Minato. Atrás vêm os anjos. Os anjos-chefes das várias guarnições.

Uma enorme porta dourada aparece quando Minato, o arcanjo, pára e manda os outros anjos pararem. A enorme porta abre-se e dá lugar a um amplo corredor. Um corredor vazio, no fim do qual Deus deve aparecer.

Minato entra pela porta e segue rumo ao corredor, todos os anjos que estavam com ele o acompanham quietos, sabem que ali só quem fala é Minato e Deus, ao menos até terem permissão para tal. Já no fim do corredor avistam uma enorme escadaria, sobem cada degrau devagar, ansiando pelo que terá no fim, os degraus são feitos de ouro, nada mais adequado para um Deus.

Assim que os degraus acabam se deparam com um ser lindo, o mais lindo de todos, que apenas ele os anjos podem ver, a não ser que ele esteja em sua forma, digamos que humana.

- Arcanjo Minato se apresentando senhor. - tinha uma postura imponente, demonstrava toda sua superioridade aos demais, a não ser ao ser magnífico a sua frente.

- Sempre pontual. Vejo que trouxeste todos os chefes. - falou a figura que era Deus, permanecendo no seu lugar. - Presumo que todos saibam o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui a aparecer para todos vós.

- Sim senhor, mas não trouxe apenas os chefes, trouxe também meu filho, aquele que deve ter sua primeira missão na terra, já está mais que na hora dele começar a agir. - olhou para o anjinho que estava atrás de si - Vá e se apresente meu filho.

Um pouco tímido, o pequeno anjo avançou e ficou ao lado do pai.

- S-Sou Naruto, meu Senhor. Sou um anjo inteiramente ao seu dispor. - o menino estava nervoso, nunca pensara que, sendo tão jovem, iria ver Deus pessoalmente.

Deus riu. O filho do seu melhor Arcanjo era uma gracinha.

- Estou certo que és um anjo muito poderoso, Naruto. E estou ainda mais certo da tua utilidade. - olhou para todos os soldados presentes. - Todos sabem o que nos vai ser destinado. Todos sabem que os demónios voltaram para ganhar o território na Terra. Eles têm que ser impedidos. Mas esta guerra vai ser mais devastadora do que alguma anterior. Temos que estar preparados. Os demónios tornaram-se mais fortes.

- Senhor, então pretende mesmo mandar todos os anjos a terra? Ou irá mandar só alguns no começo? - olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Deus, era o único que tinha coragem para tal - Posso ir primeiro, para ver o que eles estão querendo e como já estão agindo, devido algumas informações que Deidara me passou sei em que cidade eles estão. Apesar de não ser muito difícil para os mais habilidosos encontrar um demônio, já que o cheiro de enxofre é insuportável. - olhou para Naruto que por sinal tremia ao seu lado, sentiu pena do filho, devia mesmo estar com medo, nunca antes vira Deus, e como si mesmo devia estar com aquele sentimento de bondade por todo o corpo, já que só sentia isso emanar do senhor a sua frente, paz, bondade e harmonia.

- Calma, Minato. Quero ver do que o meu... Aliás, do que o teu filho é capaz. Quero ver se ele supera as expectativas. - disse Deus, sorrindo para o menor dos anjos. - Mandarei quatro anjos. Não vou envolver já os arcanjos. São os soldados mais poderosos que tenho. Primeiro vão os espiões.

Naruto chegara-se para mais perto de Minato. Deus era realmente um ser lindo. Era tão maravilhosa a sua presença. E nem acreditava que o Senhor sabia da sua existência. Sentia-se um tanto importante.

- Então quer dizer que mandará Naruto agora no começo? - sentiu seu peito apertar - Ele só tem força senhor, não tem muitas habilidades, pode acabar sendo enganado por algum demônio e nem perceber. - abraçou carinhosamente o filho.

Sasori levantou a mão pedindo permissão para falar, olhava para baixo, mas na direção de Deus. O Senhor olhou para Minato ternamente.

- Ele é teu filho. Saberá sempre o que fazer. - disse, desviando depois o olhar para o anjo que Deus sabia ser ruivo quando humano. - Sim, Sasori?

- Senhor se me permite sugerir, acho bom mandar Naruto, Neji, Hinata e Iruka, apesar deles não conseguirem reconhecer os demônios também não serão reconhecidos por eles. - deu um passo a frente enquanto falava.

- Não acho muito bom senhor, podem até não serem descobertos mas estarão em perigo. - não queria que seu filho fosse sem pelo menos um arcanjo junto ou um anjo com melhores habilidades.

Deus sorriu e avançou, bem devagar.

- Tudo isso é temor pelo teu filho, Minato? - perguntou, tocando as faces de Minato e Naruto.

- Sim, senhor. - a sensação de paz foi maior ainda, amava quando tinha a face tocada por Deus.

Naruto tremeu mais ainda e olhou de relance para Deus. Alguns dos anjos soltaram exclamações de espanto.

- A sugestão de Sasori é uma boa opção. Quero os referidos anjos na Terra em quatro dias. - permaneceu no mesmo lugar, bem perto de Minato e Naruto. - Quero relatórios a cada três dias. E cada anjo sabe o que deve fazer para afastar demónios, estou certo? Podem ir!

Minato que não tinha mais saída apenas fez uma reverência e deu as costas saindo com os anjos as suas costas. Já quando estavam bem afastados do local se dirigiu a Naruto com temor nos olhos.

- Se cuide muito bem filho, onegai. Não sei o que será de mim sem você. - olhou para Neji, Hinata e Iruka - A localização dos demônios é Konoha e Shibuya, Naruto e Neji vão para Konoha enquanto Iruka e Hinata para Shibuya. Podem ir preparando suas coisas. Dispensados.

Naruto abraçou o pai e foi com os outros três anjos preparar-se para o que seria a sua primeira missão. Ainda estava encantado pelo toque de Deus.

_- "Espero ver Deus mais vezes."_ - pensou, seguindo os outros anjos, mais velhos que eles. Olhando para a luz que cada um emanava, podia ver que o mais forte e habilidoso era Neji, seguido de Iruka. - _"Como será a luz que Deus emana?"_ - Naruto sabia que o Senhor continha a sua luz. Minato já lhe dissera isso.

†

Quatro dias passaram-se. Os anjos que iriam ser enviados tomaram a sua forma humana.

- Acho que gosto mais de me ver assim. - disse Naruto a Minato, olhando-se. Não emanava a luz que costumava emanar e o corpo estava bem mais visível.

- De qualquer jeito você é perfeito meu filho. - também estava em sua forma humana, que por sinal era igual à Naruto, apenas uns anos mais velho - Se cuide onegai. - aproximou-se do menor e colou seus lábios, sempre fazia isso.

- Tou-chan, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é concentrar-me em cair? - perguntou o garoto, inseguro. Nunca saira do céu. Nem tinha a certeza que conseguiria sair.

- Concentre-se apenas no lugar que deseja ir, que quando for ver já estará lá, e não se preocupe, os humanos não podem te ver, a não ser que sejam muito devotos do senhor Deus. - tinha a testa colada a do menor, passava toda a informação que podia para ele, era uma habilidade de poucos arcanjos.

O pequeno fez o que lhe havia sido dito. Ao lado de Neji, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no lugar. Sentiu a sua alma agitar-se. Subitamente, tudo acalmou. Abriu os olhos azuis e deparou-se naquilo que lhe pareceu um jardim. Olhou à volta e não viu Neji. Mas sentia a sua presença por perto.

_- "Certo. A primeira coisa a fazer é encontrar o colégio local. Perto daí, estará a casa que eu hei-de habitar durante a missão."_ - pensou, olhando à volta. Era de manhã. O sol acabara de se erguer e não havia muita gente na rua. Começou a andar, procurando por uma indicação. Não precisou de andar muito para encontrar aquilo que lhe pareceu ser a escola de Konoha.

Um garoto de aproximadamente 16 anos andava calmamente até a escola de Konoha, escola essa que estudava há alguns dias. Era branco com os cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Estava próximo ao colégio quando avistou um ser lindo, loiro de olhos azuis. Não havia visto ele por ali antes, mas prontamente se interessou. Foi aproximando-se devagar, não queria assustar o pequenino, sim, pequenino, pelo que parecia devia ser bem uns dez centímetros menor que ele. Ao chegar à frente do ser loiro deu um sorriso, coisa que não fazia com muita frequência.

- És novo por aqui? - olhou o loiro se cima a baixo, realmente era perfeito - Chamo-me Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Imediatamente, Naruto olhou para quem falara consigo. Tinha que estar atento a tudo.

_- "É só um rapaz..."_ - pensou, acalmando-se. - S-Sou, sim... Chamo-me Naruto. Prazer. - deu um belo sorriso, coisa que sempre fazia.

- Se quiser posso te acompanhar, ou está esperando alguém? - não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas estava muito interessado no loiro.

- Estou sozinho. Não conheço ninguém aqui. - olhou à volta, ainda tinha que descobrir onde estava a casa que iria habitar. - Sabes dizer-me onde há uma casa desocupada aqui perto?

- Tem uma casa aqui perto, pode ser aquela que você procura. - pegou na mão de Naruto e o puxou - Venha, te mostro onde é.

- Obrigado. - o anjinho agora em forma de humano seguiu o moreno pelos arredores. Finalmente, chegaram a uma casa que parecia desabitada. - Tem bom aspeto. Acho que é esta mesmo.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde? - estava muito interessado no loiro, e infelizmente tinha o levado ao lugar certo.

- Vou agora para a escola e depois vou para casa. Só isso. - respondeu.

- Mais tarde tem uma festa aqui perto, gostaria de ir comigo? - se aproximou um pouco do loirinho, mas o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele.

O loiro hesitou um pouco. Era correto divertir-se numa missão? Bem, aquilo podia ajudá-lo a integrar-se na missão, a aprender mais sobre a vida dos humanos na Terra.

- Er... Hai... - respondeu.

- Então te vejo mais tarde... - aproximou o máximo que pode e deu um selinho em Naruto se afastando logo em seguida e indo embora.

O loirinho ficou um tanto espantado. Aquele humano fizera o que o Tou-chan sempre fazia. Minato sempre dissera a Naruto que só quem gosta muito de uma pessoa dá um selinho nela.

_- "Mas ele acabou de conhecer-me..."_ - pensou, entrando em casa. Tinha apenas um andar e era acolhedora. Foi à primeira gaveta do móvel da sala e lá encontrou uma bolsa com algum dinheiro. Abriu a segunda e encontrou uma embalagem de sal grosso. - _"Está aqui."_ - pegou no pacote e começou a espalhar nas entradas da casa. Na única porta e nas janelas. Quando acabou, pôs o pacote de sal no lugar e saiu de casa. Tinha que ir para a escola, algo que ele achava que iria ser interessante.

†

No fim do dia de escola, Naruto já não achava a escola interessante. Foi rápido para casa. Entrou e sentou-se numa poltrona que havia na sala, descansando.

_- "Se for sempre assim, é tranquilo..."_ - pensou, referindo-se à ausência de demónios.

Sasuke estava em sua casa pensando no loirinho, felizmente era da mesma sala que ele, pode admirar sua beleza o dia inteiro. Arrumou-se para ir pegar Naruto em sua casa, estava quase na hora da festa.

"Vou tomar um banho..." - levantou-se e foi até ao banheiro que ficava perto do quarto. Encheu a banheira e entrou, banhando o seu corpo sabonete por todo o corpo e depois lavou os cabelos dourados. Passou-se por água e saiu da banheira.

Sasuke chegou a casa de Naruto e respirou fundo, logo em seguida tocou a campainha, esperava que o loirinho já estivesse pronto. O Uchiha vestia uma blusa azul escura, calça negra e um sobretudo também negro, estava lindo.

O anjinho ouviu a campainha tocar.

_- "Quem será?" _- perguntou-se, esquecido do convite que recebera de manhã. Chegou à porta de entrada. Distraído, pisou a linha de sal que ali havia e abriu a porta.

- Boa noi... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, a visão que tinha era do pecado em pessoa, e olha que conhecia muito bem o pecado. Como podia um ser de toalha ser tão sexy quanto aquele loiro.

- Olá, Sasuke. - cumprimentou, alheio à reação do colega de turma. - Tudo bem?

- Tu-tudo... - engoliu em seco, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira do loiro - Não está com frio? - apesar de não sentir frio sabia que os humanos sentiam.

- Não. Devia de estar com frio? - perguntou, com uma carinha inocente.

- Claro, está só de toalha... - olhou todo o corpo bronzeado de Naruto, se pudesse pulava pra cima dele ali mesmo e fá-lo-ia seu.

- Er... Eu vou já vestir-me. Queres entrar? - afastou-se do caminho para dar passagem ao moreno. Sorria timidamente.

- Claro. - passou por Naruto sentindo o cheiro que este desprendia do corpo, parecia impregnar todo o ambiente, isso porque o loiro mudara para lá naquele dia - Só não demore muito, ou vamos chegar muito atrasados.

- Volto já, sou rápido. - disse, desaparecendo no corredor. Entrou no quarto e foi até à cómoda. Abriu a terceira gaveta e tirou a primeira camisola que apareceu. Vestiu-a e foi ao closet. Tirou umas jeans. Vestiu-as e calçou-se. Pegou no sobretudo que havia em cima da cama e pô-lo sobre os ombros. - Voltei. - estava de regresso. Sasuke permanecera de pé. - Oh, gomen, nem te convidei a sentares-te. - corou pela falta de educação. E Minato educara-o bem.

- Imagina, se eu quisesse teria sentado... Estava olhando sua casa, parece meio grande para uma pessoa só. - lembrava de seu apartamento, era grande também, bem maior que aquela casa, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso naquele momento.

- Er... Achei-a bonita. Só isso. Vamos? - perguntou, já no caminho para a porta.

- Claro. - alcançou o loiro e pegou em sua mão, não sabia o porquê, mas necessitava fazer aquilo - Estou com meu carro aqui, vamos nele.

Naruto apenas assentiu. Apertou a mão do moreno e sentiu ferver.

- Onde é a festa? - agora perguntava-se o porquê de ir a uma festa onde, provavelmente, não conhecia ninguém.

- É numa discoteca aqui perto, uns dez minutos de carro. Vai ter muitas pessoas, assim você conhece algumas e um pouco mais da cidade. - não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas sentia algo diferente no loiro, talvez fosse bobagem, afinal só sentia aquilo quando estava com anjos por perto, coisa que detestaria estar, era um demônio, gostava mesmo era de matar anjos.

- Ah... - Naruto não tinha a certeza se seria divertido, mas nada disse. E também não tinha a certeza se seria bom conhecer muitas pessoas ali.

- O que foi, não quer ir a festa? - entrou no carro, era nada mais nada menos que um Porsche Cayenne Turbo S, Abriu o carro para Naruto entrar e entrou do lado do motorista.

- Er... É que eu não sou muito... De festas... - na verdade, nunca tinha ido a nenhuma, não estava acostumado. No céu, não havia festas.

- Se quiser podemos ir fazer outra coisa. - de partida no carro, mas não saiu do lugar - Te levo aonde quiser, é só pedir. - jogava toda sua sensualidade para cima do loiro.

- Eu não conheço nada aqui, não sei onde quero ir... Mas prefiro lugares calmos. - sorriu e corou um pouco. Olhou para o Uchiha e viu como ele era um humano bonito. - És muito bonito. - comentou.

- Arigatou... Mas você é muito mais. - saiu com o carro - Já sei onde podemos ir, irá gostar.

- Domo, Sasuke. - agradeceu e olhou pela janela do carro. A lua era cheia, muito bonita. - Os teus pais?

- Não os tenho... - desviou o olhar para fora do carro, logo chegariam ao destino - Meu Otou-san morreu eu ainda era criança, já minha Okaa-san eu nunca conheci, tenho apenas um irmão que mora comigo e nem o vejo muito. - não gostava de falar da sua família, mas não resistiu a responder a pergunta do loiro - E os teus?

- Os meus? - o que iria responder? - Er... Bom, o meu pai vive noutra cidade e a minha mãe... - não se lembrava sequer de ter mãe. - Também nunca a conheci, Sasu.

- Sasu? - acabou sorrindo gostara do apelido - Chegamos. - deu graças a Deus... Er... Ao Diabo por terem chegado ao lugar, que por sinal era uma linda praia, que naquele momento não havia ninguém lá.

- Er... Gomen, quis dizer Sasuke. - corou um pouco. - Adoro água. - olhou o mar que refletia a lindíssima luz da lua. - E o mar dá tanta paz, não é?

- Hai... - não gostava muito de paz, mas como sabia que os humanos gostavam preferiu concordar - Podes me chamar de Sasu se quiser, Naru-chan.

- Vamos sair um pouco para a areia? - indagou, olhando para baixo. Estava muito corado pela forma como fora tratado, mas não queria que Sasuke percebesse isso.

- Hai. - saiu do carro e correu para abrir a porta para Naruto, podia até mesmo ser um demônio, mas era educado pelo menos - Está tudo bem? - notou que o menor estava com a face corada.

- H-Hai. - saiu do carro. - Não sou uma dama, posso bem sair do carro sozinho. - disse, fazendo biquinho.

- Tudo bem, não faço mais Naru. - riu com a forma do loirinho, a cada segundo parecia mais gracioso ainda. Pegou na mão dele e puxou-o para a areia - A noite está muito bela. - olhava para o céu negro, parecia com seus olhos.

- Está mesmo... A lua está muito bonita também... - os olhos azuis estavam focados na lua enorme. Chegaram mais perto do mar e Naruto sentou-se na areia.

Sasuke ficou em silencio, não sabia o que falar naquela hora, nunca havia se interessado por um humano antes, não sabia nem mesmo como agir. Apenas se sentou do lado do loiro e ficou a admirar o mar.

O loirinho suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro do maior. Fechou os olhinhos e suspirou de novo.

- Adoro o cheiro do mar... Água e sal...

Sasuke se assustou com a aproximação, mas acabou por fim relaxando. Apoiou sua cabeça na de Naruto, estava se sentindo mais atraído ainda por ele. Colocou uma mão na face dele e começou a acariciar devagar, queria aproveitar cada segundo com o anjo que estava consigo, apesar de não gostar de anjos, era obrigado a admitir, ele parecia muito com um.

O anjinho arrepiou-se com o toque do moreno. A pele dele era quente, quase escaldante.

- A tua pele é tão quente, Sasuke... - disse, pegando na mão do maior e tocando-a com ambas as suas mãos.

- Achas? - nunca imaginou que sua pele fosse diferente para os humanos, afinal sempre que tocava um deles eles nunca reclamavam - A tua é normal pra mim.

- Acho, sim. - olhou para Sasuke e abraçou-o. - És meu amigo?

- H-hai... - nunca imaginou uma pergunta como aquela vindo de uma pessoa que mal conhecera, mas era obrigado a admitir... - Mas posso ser bem mais que um amigo...

- Mais que um amigo? - ficou confuso. O que Sasuke queria dizer com aquilo? - Como assim? Dá para seres mais que meu amigo?

- Se quiser posso te mostrar como serei mais que teu amigo... - falou sussurrando na orelha de Naruto, jogava todo seu poder de atração para cima dele.

- Mostras? Mesmo? - tremeu todo com tanta aproximação. O hálito quente do maior na sua orelha fazia Naruto arrepiar-se inteirinho.

- Mostro sim... - não acreditava em como aquele humano era inocente, nunca havia conhecido algum igual a ele. Deitou com cuidado Naruto na areia e olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis, mas acabou parando, tinha medo de ferir o menor - Se não quiser que eu faça nada me fale que paro.

- E o que tu v-vais f-fazer? - perguntou, um pouquinho assustado. Levou o indicador à boca e chupou, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

- Vou te levar ao céu... - não sabia o porquê de ter dito aquilo, mas era melhor do que falar que levá-lo-ia ao inferno - Não me olhe com essa cara, assim me provoca mais ainda, meu anjinho.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto arregalaram-se. Afastou-se e pôs-se de pé. Recuou um pouco, assustado.

- Quem és tu? - indagou, temeroso.

- Naru, calma, como assim quem sou eu? - foi em direção ao loirinho, não entendia o porquê dele estar com medo de si.

- F-Falaste que me ias levar ao céu, chamaste-me teu anjinho. - Naruto tremia. Como raio ele sabia que o loirinho podia ir ao céu?

- Foi apenas modo de dizer Naru... Volte aqui, não vou te fazer mal algum. - estava mais próximo de Naruto.

O anjinho começou a chupar o lábio inferior. Fazia isso quando tomava uma decisão.

- Tudo bem, Sasu... - voltou a ficar próximo do maior e juntou o seu corpo ao dele.

Sasuke sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por todo seu corpo, não entendia muito bem o porquê daquilo, já que já havia se envolvido com outros humanos, mas nunca sentiu aquilo. Puxou Naruto para mais perto de si e tomou sua boca com vontade, passou a lingua por esta pedindo permissão para adentrar, ainda estava indeciso se era aquilo mesmo que o loirinho queria.

Naruto abriu a sua boquinha e deixou a língua do moreno entrar. Sentiu Sasuke procurar a sua língua e fez o mesmo. Imitou-o e fez ambas as línguas enroscarem-se uma na outra. Agarrou no sobretudo do companheiro e juntou-se mais a ele, deliciado com as carícias. Gemia baixinho no meio do beijo.

Ouvir aqueles gemidos era puro deleite para o moreno, sentia seu membro crescer a cada novo gemido de Naruto. Aquela lingua se embrenhando com a sua também estava levando-o a loucura, desde o primeiro momento que o viu achou que era inocente de mais para já ter beijado, mas aquele beijo dizia o contrário. Subiu a camisa dele e colocou sua mão por dentro desta, logo alcançando um dos mamilos e apertando-os, queria ouvir mais daqueles gemidos, ansiava por aquilo.

- Hmmm... Hmm... - gemeu o anjinho, parando o beijo e olhando muito inocentemente para Sasuke. - Sasu... Sasu... Isso é delicioso... Faz mais... Onegai... - pediu, chupando o lábio inferior de um jeito muito fofo. - Também posso fazer? - perguntou, acariciando o peito do maior por cima da camisa deste.

- Hai... - pegou com um pouco mais de força no mamilo de Naruto, mas nada que fosse machucá-lo. Sua outra mão descia de encontro ao membro do menor, queria senti-lo todo em sua mão, e com esse intuito apertou firme, gemendo logo em seguida com o contato, se excitava só de ter o membro do outro em sua mão.

- Tão bom, Sasu... - gemia levemente e dava pequenos suspirinhos. Levantou a camisa de Sasuke e passou a linguinha nos mamilos deste. - Hmmm... - colocou a sua mãozinha por cima do membro do outro rapaz e também apertou. - Está grande... Duro...

- Aahhh... - não conseguiu não gemer ao ter seu membro apertado por Naruto e seu mamilo lambido daquele jeito, o loiro era muito mais do que imaginou algum momento. Lentamente foi sentando na areia e levando Naruto consigo, estava louco para possuir aquele corpo, mas também estava louco para chupá-lo intensamente. Abriu a calça do menor e abaixou um pouco, apenas para poder libertar aquele membro que tanto desejava, passou a mão por toda a extensão, estava maravilhado - Tu que és grande... E pelo jeito delicioso... - babava de vontade de ter todo aquele membro na boca, olhou para o loirinho como se pedisse permissão.

- O que vais fazer, Sasu? É bom? - perguntou, levando um indicador à boquinha e chupando. Porque no céu nunca lhe tinham contado sobre isto? Era a pergunta que pairava na mente do menor. Concentrava-se no olhar de Sasuke, ele parecia estar a gostar. - Vai doer? - fez uma carinha de medo.

- Iie... Vai ser muito prazeroso. - lambeu a cabeça do pau do menor, voltando novamente seu olhar para ele - Nunca fez nada disso?

- N-Não... Nunca mesmo... - olhava para o seu membro. Estava muito quente ali em baixo. O seu corpo tremia desde que Sasuke lambera a glande rosadinha.

- Que delicia... És virgem, humm... - sem dizer mais nada abocanhou de uma vez o membro pulsante do loiro, subia e descia lentamente os lábios enquanto sua lingua ficava somente na glande, lambendo ali sem parar. Deixou escorrer um pouco de saliva, que aproveitou para molhar os dedos e acariciar a entradinha apetitosa daquele ser divino.

- Ahhhh... Sasu... O que é... Isso? - o menor contorcia-se com as sensações deliciosas que Sasuke lhe proporcionava. - P-Pára... - sentia que ficaria louco a qualquer momento, sentia que não aguentaria muito na sua forma humana. Tinha os braços acima da cabeça, numa posição submissa. A sua expressão demonstrava prazer misturado com alguma preocupação.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu pare? - voltou a abocanhar o membro do loiro, mas dessa vez aumentou a velocidade, subia e descia freneticamente, meteu um dedo na entrada rosada do loirinho, fazendo os mesmos movimentos que sua boca, só que lentos.

- Hmmmm... - arqueou o corpinho angelical e choramingava de prazer. Abriu um pouquinho mais as pernas e sentiu-se amolecer. - Algo... Vai... Sair... - inocentemente, jogou mais o quadril contra a boca de Sasuke. Naruto não sabia por que, mas sentia-se muito bem, divinamente bem recebendo aquelas carícias daquele rapaz.

Sasuke sorriu ao sentir o pau do loiro pulsar em sua boca, sabia que ele gozaria a qualquer instante, não parou o que estava fazendo, apenas aumentou mais ainda a velocidade, ansiava por ter toda aquela porra em sua boca, queria muito sentir o gosto do menor.

Naruto olhou inseguro para Sasuke.

- Tira... Tira a boca... Vai sair... Algo... - avisou, contorcendo-se mais e mais, gemendo alto, incapaz de se controlar. - Hmmmm...

Sasuke não obedeceu o menor, continuou com a boca onde estava e fez melhor ainda, pegou com a mão livre nas bolas dele, apertando carinhosamente, sugou com mais força ainda, e meteu mais firme seu dedo naquela entrada apertadinha.

- Ahhh! - gozou intensamente na boca atrevida do moreno. Gemeu alto e arqueou todo o corpo. Os seus pulmões contraiam-se, precisavam de ar, muito ar. - Sasu... Sasu... F-Foi... Gomen... Por ter sido... Na tua boca...

- E quem disse que eu queria que fosse em outro lugar? - tinha um olhar mais que sensual, subiu o corpo e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Naruto, tomou sua boca com vontade, queria que o menor experimentasse o próprio gosto.

- Hmmm... Hmmm... - imitava todos os movimentos de Sasuke. A sua boca era doce... Mais do que fora no primeiro beijo. O anjinho sentia-se estranho, muito estranho. Adorava sentir o corpo de Sasuke por cima do seu e não sabia por quê.

Sasuke continuou a beijar com vontade, experimentaria cada pedacinho daquele corpo perfeito. Afastou-se um pouco para poder tirar o sobretudo e logo em seguida a camisa, estava em brasas, sentia isso,. e sabia muito bem que não era só pelo tesão que sentia, e sim pela sua condição de demônio. Olhou desejoso a Naruto, observava ele olhando-o.

- Não sabia que havia humanos tão bonitos... - comentou o anjinho, baixinho. Levou as mãos ao tronco do maior e acariciou. Era duro e definido. Uma delicinha de corpo pálido.

- Se quiser pode tocar em mais lugares... - parou e pensou um pouco no que o loiro havia dito, só agora havia se tocado - Pera ai, porque você disse humanos?

- Eu? Sei lá, foi o que me o-ocorreu... - respondeu, um pouco assustado. Já quase se descaíra na frente de um humano qualquer. - Que outros lugares posso eu tocar, Sasu?

- Bem... - deu um sorriso mais que safado e se levantou tirando sua calça e boxe - Pode tocar aqui se quiser... - falou já pegando a mão de Naruto e colocando por sobre seu membro.

- Hmmm... - agarrou todo o membro teso. - Parece ser uma delicinha... - começou a tocar mais e mais. Lembrou-se do que Sasuke havia feito e fez o mesmo. Deu várias lambidinhas na glande e foi introduzindo o que conseguia na boca.

- Aaaahhhh... Isso, assim mesmo... Huuummm... - se deliciava com os toques quentes do loiro em seu membro, a cada vai e vem daquela boca pecaminosa sentia-se mais e mais excitado, segurou de leve no cabelo loiro do menor e ajudou-o a fazer os movimentos, delirava com as sensações.

Satisfeito pelo maior gostar, Naruto empenhou-se mais, apertando também as bolas do moreno.

- Hmmm... - gemia feito um menininho. Dava especial atenção à glande. E sentia-se ficar muito quente outra vez, sentia o seu pénis crescer.

- Acho melhor... Ahhh... Parar Naru... Huummm... Vou acabar gozando, e quero... Aaahhh... Que seja de outro modo. - apesar do que falava não afastou o menor de seu membro, tinha os olhos nublados pelo prazer, mas mesmo assim não parava de olhar para o ser divino que o chupava.

O loirinho deu mais uma última chupada e parou. Meteu o indicador na boca e chupou.

- Tudo bem... Onde vais querer gozar, Sasu? - perguntou, olhando o maior inocentemente. Era realmente inocente, o pequeno anjinho.

- Vou logo te mostrar... - se inclinou para frente e delicadamente deitou Naruto na areia, começou a beijar-lhe os lábios enquanto posicionava seu membro na entradinha do loiro. Penetrou devagar, somente um pouco, não entendia bem o porquê, mas não queria machucar o menor.

- Hmm... - o garoto contorceu-se com a dor. Mesmo sendo anjinho, não sabia de poderes alguns para não sentir dor. - Dói... - beijava o maior e abraçava-o. Estava a adorar o momento, mas fosse lá o que fosse que Sasuke estivesse a fazer, era doloroso.

- Shiiii, se acalme e relaxe, vai doer menos, mas prometo que logo passa. - continuou a meter um pouquinho, sempre parando para não machucar Naruto mais do que era necessário, sabia que aquilo doia, afinal teve uma longa história com seu Aniki. Retribuiu o abraço querendo passar mais confiança, e quando já estava completamente dentro de Naruto parou, esperaria este se acostumar com a invasão.

- H-Hai... - doía, mas Sasuke era tão carinhoso consigo que quase não notava a dor. Beijava o maior, gostava daquilo. Eram melhores que os selinhos que recebia de Minato. - Hmmm... - mexeu-se um pouquinho e começou a rebolar, já mais confortável com a invasão.

Sasuke percebendo que o menor já estava mais acostumado voltou a se mexer, era lento, mas firme, se deliciava com o corpo do menor, era tão apertado e aconchegante... Gemia baixinho, nunca fora de gemer alto, mas tinha quase certeza que naquela noite isso mudaria, o loirinho abaixo de si era uma tentação, o pecado em pessoa.

- Sasuuuuu... O que é isto? É tão... Delicioso... - o menino só gemia no ouvido de Sasuke, querendo enlouquecê-lo. Aliás, inconscientemente. Era puro instinto. Pegou no seu membro e acariciou-o, ouvindo-se assim gemidos mais altos e frequentes. - Delicinha...

- Isso... Aahhh... É o pecado da carne, o pecado original... - mesmo não sendo sua intenção, falou como um demônio. Aumentou mais ainda a velocidade das estocadas, estava enlouquecido, e queria enlouquecer mais ainda Naruto - Ahhh Naru... É tão quente... Tão apertado...

- Pe-Pecado? - subitamente, Naruto ficou aterrorizado. Estava a pecar, Deus não iria gostar nada disso. Iria expulsá-lo do céu. - Sasu... - choramingou. - Ahh... - mas aquele pecado era muito bom. Sentia-se muito bem, muito bem mesmo. Mas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos azuis.

- Porque está a chorar? - acabou parando o que fazia, não havia gostado nada de ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis com lágrimas.

- É só que... - tremia, estava muito aterrorizado. - Deus... Eu não posso pecar... - fungou e limpou as lágrimas com as mãos.

- Shiiii, se não quiser paramos por aqui. - não queria aquilo, mas daria um tempo ao menor.

- É melhor... - disse o menor, afastando-se e fazendo Sasuke sair de dentro do seu corpo. - Gomen...

- Tudo bem... - pegou suas roupas e rapidamente se vestiu - Se vista que te levo pra casa.

- Não é preciso... - vestiu-se também. E não precisava mesmo. Com um simples pensamento transportar-se-ia para sua casa.

- Precisa sim, eu insisto. - pegou na mão do menor e levou-o para seu carro, infelizmente a noite não foi como o esperado, mas quem sabe como seria em outras...

_Fim?_


End file.
